


Alone Time

by Basementboy



Category: The X-Files
Genre: My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9956483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basementboy/pseuds/Basementboy
Summary: They finally get some alone time, even if it is in the office.





	

Usually when a slow day takes place in the office Scully and Mulder find them selves riddled with bordom but today was an expectation. After working non stop for over 2 weeks they could finally relax with some paper work. Yet while Mulder was scribbling down notes, Scully was distracted. By him. Was it the stress of work that made her drawn to his every feature or the lack of physical contact? With her state she was to caught up in she didn’t care. Dana was paying detail to his every feature. His hands; strong,manly and firm. His arms; long and tonned. His head; sharp jaw line and cute stubble. His lips; rough but ever so kissable. Oh her lack of human touch was catching up to her now. Her eyes began to trace the outline of his body from what was shown by his suit. Despite seeing his naked body countless time she still enjoyed being imaginative. 

“Take a picture Scully is will last longer” Mulder said without lifting his head from his work  
Her cheeks flushed and she couldn’t help but giggle.  
“I’m serious, as I know you would love to stare at me all day long we got to work” this time his looked up giving her a boyish smile.  
“Oh come on as if you want to do work” she smirked.  
“Don’t want to do work huh? He raised an eyebrow ” Have you got something else in mind?“  
His suggestive comment made her bite her bottom lip a little. In fact she did have someone else in mind.  
“Maybe I do Mulder but since you have work to do I guess it can wait” she fake sighed  
“Who said I wanted to work?” He stretched back on his chair “ I just said we had to and I am interested in the thing you seem to be offering”.

Scully got up from her chair and walked towards the door making sure it’s locked before making her way to his desk. She hopped onto the desk and swung her legs in her partners direction. Her hands started fumbling with his tie  
“As you seem to be interested how about you follow my lead? She suggested in a low voice.  
Gosh he loved it when her voice went lower he found it so incredibly sexy.  
"I like the idea of that” He responded.  
His hands reached for her hips and lifted her gentle onto his lap and she takes him in for a deep kiss. She enjoys playing her tounge around his lips before entering his mouth. As the kiss continued his hands rubbed her back before reaching to the bottom of her white shirt. He moved his hand underneath the fabric to get a better feel of her soft skin. She moaned gentle into his mouth. Her hands removed the tie and began to unbutton his shirt. He pulled backwards so the material could fall off. His naked beautiful chest with its tonned abbs.  
She drew away from the kiss as her eyes took to his figure. Before he could say anything she placed gentle kisses down his neck and chest. Today wasn’t a time for a quickie even if they were in an office.  
“Oh Scully, god you are so besitiful” he softly moaned.

His hands began to kneed through her thick red locks while she continued kissing across his stomach. He finger dug underneath his trousers, oh how she couldn’t wait for what was underneath. She moved her way back up to his lips and began to slowly grind on the emerging ‘tent’. Her seductive glance was mesmerizing to him. Mulder’s hands find their way to her thighs and began to rub them in a circular motion. She groaned a little in his mouth, with that he thought of another way to release such beautiful sounds. His fingers stroked down hard on her damp panties causing her to bite his bottom lip.  
"Mulder please…” She sighed  
With that he knew what she wanted and Scully wasn’t a women who had much patience. He slid down her panties with assistance from her legs to kick them off. As soon as they were on the floor he stroked her with two fingers, one focussing on her entire sex and the other playing with her clit.  
She shut her eyes as his fingers worked their magic around her. Scully let out the soft moans of which he couldn’t get enough off. He moved his finger downwards and entered her hot heat by surprise.  
“Oh Mulder, keep going” she cried.  
He added another in and with his thumb rubbed her clit. She cried a little harder, she was close but he loved to keep on her the edge. He removed both fingers and thumb from her, Scully groaned in displeasure but found her self worked up again as he took those fingers to his mouth and sucked her juices. Immediately she undid his belt buckle, zip and moved his trousers down so she could palm his erection.  
“Scully baby I need to be inside of you” he said.  
“Now, now honey before you gotta tell me how bad you need me” she gave a wicked grin to accompany her words.  
“So very much baby, I’ve missed being inside of you so badly” Mulder soughed  
“Tell me more” she commanded while freeing his cock from his underwear.  
“I love every moment of being in you, your so beautiful Scully” he replied.  
She took the condom they keep in the draw for 'emergencies’ and placed it on him.  
“Good thing I’ve missed you to” she whispered in his ear “I’ve missed you so fucking badly”.  
She sank down slowly on his member, both party’s creating soft groans in response to each other’s bodies. Scully moved up and down in a steady motion. Her hands through his hair and his glided across her back.  
“I know I have said this many times before but you look so beautiful” he said nuzzling the crook of her neck.  
“ Mulder, my Mulder” she attached her lips to his to form a passionate kiss while increasing the movement of her hips. The pair whimpered together as the pleasure they were receiving built up more. Mulder’s hips lifted at a faster pace.  
“Mmmulder” she cried.  
The movements became more tense as he hit her g-spot with every hard thrust.  
“Baby….I’m So close” she panted out.  
“Me too baby” he responded.  
With the delight of their lovers pleasure, Scully let go. Her release was like a built up jolt of electricity and enough to make Mulder cum soon after.  
She rested her head against his shoulder as she got back her breath while he held her close.  
“Gosh I love our alone time”


End file.
